Not the Only One
by Lunari Sakana
Summary: Board one day, Marshall reads a book of vampire stories and at the end of the book finds some journal entry's that will change his undead life. A story for a very good friend. Marshall Lee x Prince Gumball
1. Not the Only One

Marshall Lee the Vampire King could be found during the day in the royal library of the Candy palace reading books to pass the time while his lover Prince Gumball worked on his experiments in his room. Today the Vampire had picked up an old book full of stories of Vampires, he knew that the book was written before the Mushroom war, which surprised him. He didn't think PG would have kept any books from that time considering that they were now just fairy tales meant to be told to little kids. Marshall kept reading, now completely involved with the stories written in the pages of the book.

He sighed sadly when the last story ended though before he closed the book he noticed that there was page that was dog eared after the end of the last story. He turned the page and found what looked to be an old journal entry, reading through it he turn the page hoping to find more and there was more. These journal entry's were dated back to the Rococo, Victorian and Elizabethan eras. Marshall only recognized this because he had read books on these eras while board. He came to the last page of the journal and nearly dropped the book, for there on the last page was a sentence that read.' I fear I am the Last Vampire.'

If he had been alive he knew his pulse would have been racing, he wasn't the last Vampire, there was one more! He closed the book and held it tightly to him and flew off through the castle to find Gumball and show him the book and the journal entries. Marshall landed infront of his lovers bedroom door and ignoring the sign that was taped there, raised a fist and was about to knock but hesitated. The last time he knock on The princes door when Gumball was experimenting he had caused an explosion, albeit a small one, that had got him banned from the palace for a week while Gumball had his room repaired.

The moment he tapped the door lightly with his knuckles there was a small boom and his heart sank into his stomach. The door was unlocked and there stood Prince Bartholomew Gumball, his lab coat was covered in ash and some green material was splattered on it in several places as well as on the princes handsome pink face, Gumballs pink hair was singed and smoke wafted from it gently, he looked livid. "Marshall lee! How many damn times do I have to tell you not to knock when I doing an experiment?! Do you even know how many hours it took me to gather all these ingredients?! You Asshole, what's so damn important that you had to interrupt me?" He glares at poor Vampire." S-Sorry Gummy...It's nothing I'll...I'll let you get back to work..." Marshall hung his head and turned to leave floating away.

When Gumball saw the pain and hurt flash in Marshall's eyes he immediately felt bad, he thought back to his experiments and realized it was an error of his own that caused the small explosion not Marshall's knocking. He quickly grabbed Marshall's shirt and pulled him flush against him so that Marshall's back was pressed to his chest, he wrapped his arms around Marshall's middle and kissed the back of his neck.

"Please forgive me my love. I didn't mean to yell at you like that, I realized after I said all those things that it was an error on my part that caused the explosion not your soft knocking. I'm so very sorry for taking out my anger on you when it was my own fault. Can you forgive me darling?" He meant this apology as sincere as possible. Marshall knew that his Prince meant his apology and that he was sincere, he lifted one hand from the book and put it over Gumballs and linked their fingers, he turned in the hold and smiled at Gumball.

" I forgive you Gummy, sorry for ignoring the sign...Again." He chuckles and kisses Gumball who kisses back. Marshall breaks the kiss.

"What were you doing before it blew up in your face?" He chuckled softly as did Gumball. " I was working on something to make you human. If only for a short while. I want you to be able to enjoy the sunlight like I do without getting burned. I can't make you permanently human but I can at least try right?" Marshall eyes watered, for the longest time he had wanted to experience sunlight and walk the gardens with his beloved.

Marshall dropped the book onto the plush carpet and wrapped his arms around Gumballs waist and pulled him into a deep, passionate and grateful kiss and Gumball kissed him back just as deep and passionate, he walked backwards to his bed never breaking the kiss. He lay back on the bed taking Marshall down with him.

Marshall ran one of his hands under his lover's shirt and started to glide his fingers all over his skin, Gumball moaned softly into the kiss and arched into the touch, his hands in Marshall's lush, soft black hair. PG breaks the kiss for air and turns his head to the left and Marshall immediately moves to suck and lick and kiss the others neck. Gumball notices the door is still open." W-wait... Maaaaaaarshall..." he moans a little louder when Marshall sucks on a special place on his neck.

Marshall stops what he's doing and looks at Gumball a little worried and hurt." The door is still open Marshall...Um maybe you should close it?" Gumball's face was bright red but he didn't move when the vampire floated up and closed and locked the door, he came back and sat on the bed next to the Prince who had taken off the lab coat in the time it took the other to close the door. Gumball pounced on Marshall who gave a yelp of surprise and looked up at him confused. Gumball leaned down and whispered in Marshall's ear." I never said I wanted to stop~" Bartholomew ground his hips down on Marshall's causing the vampire to call out happily, Gumball's blush grew when he felt not only his own hard arousal but Marshall's as well when the vampire thrust his own hips upward into the Candy Prince.


	2. Flying books and a new adventure

Prince Gumball moaned softly when he felt Marshall's erection rub against his own, he rocked his hips against Marshall's to create more friction. Marshall groaned and wrapped his arms around PG's neck and his feet around PG's hips, he levitated up off the bed and moved back toward the head of the bed then promptly flipped them so that he was on top looking down at Gumball with a smirk, his hand rested on the button on gumballs pants." May I love?" "I'd be insulted if you didn't" The prince smirked and quickly undid the button on Marshall's ripped and faded jeans then pulled the zipper down.

"Hey! A little eager there aren't you gumwad?" He said this with all the affection he had for the other. "Maybe you're just to slow tonight?" Gumball chuckled and pushed the vampires pants down along with his boxers, the prince licked his lips when he saw Marshall's very large penis.

Gumball sat up and made to push Marshall on his back but was stopped by the vampire as he undid the others pants, freeing Gumball's own large penis. Marshall moved to where he was nearly sitting in Gumball's lap and gently grabbed his arousal, slowly lowering himself onto Gumball's penis, once the tip was past his entrance, Marshall sat down completely sheathing Gumball inside him.

The called out in unison each others names. Marshall began to slowly bounce up and down on his lovers arousal while stroking his own. Gumball undid the others button down plaid shirt and took it off then removed his own shirt and tossed it into the pile with the rest of their clothes. The prince switched their positions and lifted Marshall's legs up and began rocking his hips into Marshall's, the vampire crying out in pure bliss when his prostate was hit, his back arching off the bed. Gumball started stroking Marshall's arousal, causing lusty moans and groans to spill from the vampires throat and mouth.

PG picked up his speed and went deeper and harder, gripping the others hips and pulling him into his thrusts, slick sucking sounds could be heard as Gumball leaked pre-cum signaling that he was close to orgasm. It was Marshall that called out first." Babe~ fuck, I'm so close~~! Gummy just a bit more~~! Holy fuck~!" Gumball rocked harder still and they released at the same time calling out the others name.

Gumball slowly stopped rocking his hips and gently lowered Marshall's legs to the bed, he slowly lowered himself till he was laying on the vampires chest and held him close, nuzzling and kissing his neck. Several minutes passed as they laid there basking in their afterglow, when both could move again they crawled to the head of the bed and cuddled, Marshall snuggling as close as he could to his candy lover.

Just as they were about to drift off to sleep Marshall remembered why he had come to see Gumball in the first place. " I found a book of old vampire stories in the library today." "Really? I though I got rid of all those old stories."PG shrugs and runs a hand through his loves hair.

"Did you like the stories dear?" " Yeah I did. At the back of the book after the last story there were more pages and I looked and they were actually journal entry's that dated back a long time ago, like before I was fucking born man. It was strange but interesting. The last entry is why I came up here to see you. I'm not the last Vampire! There's one more out there somewhere!"Marshall was practically bouncing with excitement.

The energy the other had gave Gumball some energy back and he sat up. " Show me that book." He said grinning from ear to ear. Marshall got up, wincing a little and walked over to where he knew he dropped the book, Prince Gumball wolf whistled and the vampire blushed red up to his ears, when he reached the spot the book was gone. Puzzled the vampire looked around as he went to get dressed again. Gumball left the bed to help him look."Can't find it?" Marshall looked at him and shook his head, then wolf whistled as he looked his pink skinned lover up and down. Gumball blushed bright crimson and quickly dressed himself. They both searched everywhere for the book but found nothing.

"I fucking swear I had that damn book with me when I came up here! Now where the hell did it go!?" Marshall growled in frustration then stopped when he heard the sound of pages rustling in the wind, but the window to the balcony wasn't open. Both boys looked up and stared in amazement at what they saw.

The book was flapping it's back and front covers like wings to stay air borne. " Holy shit! A magic flying book! fucking awesome!" Marshall laughed and floated up to catch the book but it flew away from him and came to a stop right in front of Prince Gumball. The book shuddered and shimmered before shifting about and taking the form of a 5 foot 1o inch tall young girl with black hair and bright blue eyes, she was wearing a black shirt with a jean jacket over it, faded dark blue jeans and black combat boots, she also had wolf ears on her head that twitched and swiveled as well as a wolf's tail that hung over the top of her jeans.

She smiled at the Prince then got down on one knee, head bowed in respect. "Your Majesty. My name is Luna, I'm a shape-shifter, the last of my kind. I have journeyed far and wide searching for you and your lover Marshall Lee the Vampire King." Luna stood up again, Marshall floated over and landed beside Gumball. The boys shared a look. "What do you want with us?" "Yeah, what the glob would a shape-shifter want with a Vampire King and a Gumwad Prince?" Luna smiled. "I'm am here to lead you to the writer of those journal entries. My Master wrote them and I took them without permission so that maybe they might find their way to you, Marshall Lee." Luna looked ashamed when she mentioned taking the entries without telling her master.

" I changed into a book and ended up on a shelf in the library here, I was very happy when you picked me up and started reading Marshall." Marshall was ecstatic to learn he wasn't the last of his kind even if he was part demon. He hoped to find this other vampire and learn some things, that he'd missed out on growing up.


	3. Night music and a bed time story

It slowly dawned on Marshall that Luna had watched their intimate act, Gumball finally realized it as well and both of them blushed bright red. The three decided to move to a conference room and discuss the matter of travel to find Luna's Master's Castle. The trip would take about a Month and a half, which is how long it took Luna to find the Candy kingdom. Once the plans were made, Gumball gave Luna a room in the palace, so she could sleep.

Before departing Luna handed the journal entries to Marshall so he could read them as much as he wanted. Night was drawing near over the land of Aaaa and Luna was just waking up from her slumber. She made her way out of the palace and shifted into a black wolf and went out to hunt. Marshall also left but told his beloved Prince that he would be back before morning.

He traveled back to where his house in the cave was and sat down in the field, he took out his electric bass axe and began to play. It was a wordless song and he stared up at the night sky that was littered with bright shining stars as far as the eye could see, he played that wordless song thinking about his life up to this point. The son of a demon, now living in the world with the rest of the strange population of Aaaa, he found that he was happy with how things turned out for him, sure he'd want to change somethings and maybe do a few of those things over but he was truly happy.

The man he'd fallen in love with was his boyfriend and though they'd had fights that ended quite sadly sometimes, they always made up and Marshall would do anything his prince asked of him, even if he had to die to do it. He was excited and his emotion became apart of his music, he played a little louder, Luna found him this way, absorbed in his music and she sat down by him to listen as he played. Marshall had noticed her walk over and when he stopped playing, they sat in the silence and stillness of the night, the only sound was the wind whistling through the trees and the grass.

They sat for what seemed like hours when Marshall broke the silence and asked her what the other Vampire was like. Luna told him that Kyle-that was the other Vampire's name-was a quiet person, the very picture of a stately Monarch and though he was a brooding fellow often caught up in his thoughts he had a very kind and loving heart as dead as it was. Kyle had lived for many centuries before he realized that he may be the only Vampire left.

She also told the now enraptured Vampire that Kyle had seen many things that had saddened his heart and caused him to grow cold to world that he unfortunately had to live in. He isolated himself in an old Victorian castle where the clouds up above were thick and dark so the sun never shined and all manor of nocturnal creatures roamed about. They left the castle alone however because Kyle was not to be messed with.

She told Marshall that Kyle was a true King of Vampires and had his share of blood-lust like any other Vampire. Marshall asked about what had made him change, what made this Cold King's heart thaw. Luna said that she had come across the castle in her travels and asked for lodging for the night. Kyle had come into her room as she slept to suck the blood from her veins but as he moved through the room he stepped on some paper and picked it up, on the paper was a very detailed drawing of the castle, there was not a stone out of place in the picture.

Kyle had noticed several other drawings and looked at them, one had him staring in awe. Luna had drawn him in all his glory as he sat reading a book by the fire, he had figured she was only writing in a journal, what caught his eye was how sad he looked as he read from his book, he could see all the sadness and the cruelty the centuries he'd been alive had weighed on his mind and heart.

He left her room and let her sleep, though she had remained awake since the moment he opened the door. The shape-shifting girl had gotten up and followed him to a large study where the now angry Vampire was throwing things and knocking stuff over, he picked up an ornate picture frame-though she couldn't see the picture in it- and was about to throw it but he paused and stared longingly at the picture in that ornate frame then sat it lovingly on the desk. Though his anger and frustration returned a moment later and he picked up a small desk lamp and threw it against the window, where it shattered the glass and fell to the ground below. Luna entered the room not the lest bit scared of what could or would happen to her, she walked up to the Vampire just as he turned around and hugged him, her wolfs ears drooping. Kyle was very surprised by the hug but his anger returned and he pulled the little shifter off of him and threw her against an old ornately carved bookcase, she hit it hard and crumpled to the floor, several heavy tomes and books fell on her and she lay still and unmoving.

Kyle stared at the spot where the girl fell, his eyes burning bright crimson with his rage, though that soon dissipated when he saw a small pool of bright red blood forming near where her head lay, he ran to her side and knelt down tossing the books and tomes away like they mere toys. The little shifter had her eyes closed and blood ran from a wound on her head as well as from her upturned cheek and hands. The sight broke his heart, for he had never once lifted a hand against an innocent and now realized the girl had only tried to make him feel better and calm down by hugging him.

The Vampire had only ever shed tears once in his life when his beloved-who had been a human boy with hair and eyes the color of baked earth, had passed away, Kyle hadn't thought to change his beloved into a vampire like himself but knew David wouldn't have wanted to live that way. Not truly dead and not truly alive-had passed away from old age, the tears now ran down his face as he picked up the girl and held her in his arms.

He took out a lace handkerchief and dabbed away the blood from her head and cheek. This action caused the girl to stir and she groaned a little and peeked open her eyes, Kyle had been to distracted with cleaning her to notice till he felt gentle hands wipe the tears from his face, without flinching the shifter wrapped her arms around his neck and told him it would be alright and that she wasn't afraid of him or his powers, Kyle sat there on the floor of his study hugging the little shifter tightly to him, she rubbed his back as he let out all his pent up sadness. When he had composed himself, he set about righting the wrecked study, Luna-she had introduced herself as such- helped him and spoke kindly with him about anything and everything, when she said she had no permanent home, Kyle opened his castle to her telling her she could come and go as she pleased and if she wanted to leave she could do so.

Once the study was cleaned up and Kyle had used some magic to repair the window, they went to the sitting area to talk though Luna had made a detour at the kitchen and made some tea for herself and a cup of blood for Kyle, which she brought back to the sitting area. They drank and talked till Luna fell asleep, before Kyle could move her she shifted into a black cat and curled up in the chair she was seated in previously and there she stayed.

Kyle retired to his own room and once he was ready for bed-even though the clouds never left he knew what time of day it was-pulled back the covers to a large four-poster bed and got in, laying down, he covered up and stared up at the red velvet lined black canopy and for once in all his long years of living and being undead, he felt at peace and felt the ice start to melt from his heart.

When Luna finished her tale, Marshall had tears running down his face and she wiped them away and hugged him. Marshall hugged back and after a moment they let go of each other. They sat in silence once more, the shifters tale weighed heavily on the Vampire Kings mind as he got up and stretched, Luna followed his example and did the same. Luna assumed the form of a vampire and floated off the ground and together the pair returned to the Candy palace just as the sun was starting to rise.

Before they parted ways Marshall said." Thanks for the story, I've still got a lot of questions but now I know that this other Vampire, Kyle, seems like a really chill dude. I really can't wait to meet him" "You're Welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed the story" " I do have one question though." Luna smiled and nodded her head telling him to continue." Why didn't he just drink your blood when you passed out? I would have."

" My Master told me that when he saw me like that all thoughts of a free meal left his head because in that moment I reminded him just a little tiny bit of David, his beloved and cherished one. If only for the same amount of kindness I showed him when he was angry and upset. I have told my Master that all of us sometimes just need a little kindness. I can leave anytime I wish and never come back but I owe him my life because he choose to save it instead of end it. I will repay him for that and so I am bound to serve him till I have saved his life or else until I die. I am loyal and will never betray him."

"I see...Huh. cool. Good night you crazy, fucking rad shifter" Marshall grinned and opened the door to Gumballs room and walked inside, closing it. He stripped to his boxers and went over and crawled in bed with Gumball, who instantly pull the other close and nuzzled the back of his neck. Marshall dreamed of far off castles and angry Vampires that night, cuddle safely in his lovers warm embrace. Luna returned to her room and after closing the door and walking over to the bed promptly fell on it and passed out, exhausted from hunting and telling her tale, she didn't dream that night but slept peacefully.


	4. Hail storm and the Last Vampire

Two days after Luna told Marshall of her past and a bit about her master, it was time for the shifter and the Vampire King to set off for Kyle's castle. Prince Gumball could not come with them because it would not be possible for him to leave the Candy Kingdom for that long unless it was for diplomatic reasons.

But he still saw them off. The three stood at the gate to the palace, Luna wondered on a ways ahead to let the lovers say good bye. Marshall embraced his pink haired lover tightly, breathing in his sweet pink lemonade and bubblegum scent, nuzzling his neck and pressing a soft kiss to it.

" I hate that I can't go with you my love, but I'll be waiting for you and praying for your swift return." Gumball's eyes misted as he stared at Marshall. "Don't cry babe, I'll be back before you know it." Marshall lifted his hands and wiped the few tears that had fallen from his princes eyes and kissed him sweetly, Gumball kissed back just as sweetly and before long they had to end it and pull back from each other.

They hugged each other tightly and it was Gumballs turn to nuzzle into the Vampires neck, he breathed in deeply loving how Marshall smelled of a wet mossy forest after an autumn rain storm. They pulled apart once more and Marshall walked backwards away from his prince so he could look at him till the other was out of sight, he heard Gumball yell after him to be safe and come home soon, Marshall yelled back that he would be careful.

" I love you Marshall! Come home safe and sound!" " I love you too Gumball! I'll be careful!" Marshall only turned around once he could no longer see Gumball and began the long trek across the land of Aaaa.

The first few weeks were uneventful though every town they passed through Marshall caused some trouble, it was just in his nature though he never hurt anyone, only scared them. They had left in the late evening when the sun had already gone to sleep and moon shone brightly. During the day Luna became an umbrella for Marshall to hold so as to stay out of the sun. They would spend the nights out among the stars and the black inky sky telling stories of days past with their friends, though Luna's tales often related to her day to day activities around the Castle and it's grounds.

The first week of their journey Marshall's sleep was plagued with nightmares that had him waking up screaming and sweating, Luna was there to comfort him and ease his fears.

The second and third weeks past by slowly and as Marshall grew more board and listless he became slightly more irritable and grumpy. The middle of the third week they encountered multicolored clouds that with out warning shot multicolored hail at the pair. Marshall and Luna dodged as best they could, Luna got hit in the head with a blue hail stone and her hair was dyed blue where the slush touched her hair, she laughed and ran around trying to dye her hair every color of the rainbow. Marshall on the other hand hand taken refuge in the bushes after he got hit in the face with a lime green slush ball.

The clouds dissipated when their mischief was done. Marshall looked out from his hiding place and laughed when he saw that Luna's hair was dye a myriad of colors, from blue to green to orange and purple, her clothes were also dyed several different colors. Marshall left the bush didn't leave the shade of the tree since the sun was still up, Luna changed in to an umbrella again and hopped over to him, he picked her up and continued on with the journey. Luna giggled when she saw that Marshall's face was a bright lime green color.

They encountered a stream and Marshall bulked, Luna was confused as there wasn't a stream there when she came that direction. Miles away in the Victorian castle, Kyle stood before an ornately hand carved Victorian mirror decorated with crosses, lilies, roses, and a vampire bat at the top of the mirror with it's mouth open. He waved a hand over the glass using his magic, the glass shimmered and he was able to see the two travelers as plain as day. "So, child, you managed to out last the hail storm and now let's see what you do with this river illusion I've created."

He smiled and touched the glass the image shimmered and returned to normal. He left this study, and wondered down a long corridor for several minutes in deep thought.'So, Marshall is a true vampire much like myself, unable to go out in daylight without protection. He feeds on the color red as apposed to blood like me. What an interesting boy. I wish the little shifter child had just asked to borrow my journal instead of just taking it.'

he chuckled a bit when a memory flashed before him of seeing Luna sneaking into his study and taking the journal, he hadn't gotten angry just curious as to what she was up to. 'That little shifter is very cute when she wants to be. I'll have to make sure she gets a treat for finding this Vampire child with a wild side. I hope no ill befalls them on the last leg of their journey.' As he was thinking, his walk had taken him to an underground laboratory, where beakers and test tubes contained bright colored liquids, two bookshelves were stood against opposite walls facing each other filled with old tomes and spell books.

The room was a lite with the soft glow from three large chandeliers each holding three hundred candles. In front of the work table stood a mahogany podium on which an ancient book of magic lay open, the spell on the page was for creating a monster made from the four elements, Earth, Water, Fire and Air. Kyle walked over to the podium and looked over the spell, he gave a nod and went over to the table and picked up several ingredients and put them in a mortar, picking up a pestle, he ground and crushed up the ingredients into a fine powder then he added in some soft loam from the earth, a few drops of water and some still hot ash that had once been plain paper till he set it a lite.

He mixed them up till the mixture bubbled. Using some dark arts he stepped into the shadows and disappeared from the lab and walked out of the side of the castle, there he waited for the wind to blow so he could create the Elemental monster and send it after pair. The point was not harm the Vampire and his companion only to test their strength in battle. He had left out the crucial ingredient to make the monster unstoppable, it would be easy to defeat if the Vampire had the ability change his form. "This will be an interesting battle indeed. How will you fare? Little Vampire." Kyle smirks softly as the wind blows.


	5. A Monster created and tears shed

Kyle turned the mortar upside-down and as the mixture swirled around in the wind he spoke in ancient Latin the spell that would bring the monster to life." Iubeo et veni. Find in puerum: et lupus Lamia late puellae!" The mixture swirled faster in the wind and came together with a bang and a puff of smoke.

When the smoke cleared a monster that was twenty feet tall stood before the King of Vampires. The monster looked like boulders of earth pushed to form a body with arms, legs and a head, it's eyes were a clear watery blue and it had bright orange flames for hair, wind swirled where joints would be as well as where the neck would be. It gave one look at Kyle then stomped off in the direction of Luna and Marshall. Meanwhile, back with the Vampire and the umbrella girl.

Luna stared at the river for several minutes while Marshall looked left and right wondering if there was another way to get across. Suddenly Luna gasped."I knew it! Marshall close your eyes and kneel down, put your hand in the water." "What? I think you got hit with to many fucking hail stones." He groaned not really wanting to do what she said.

Luna giggled"Trust me lime face, I know what I'm talking about!" Marshall flipped the umbrella off and Luna just laughed more, he did as she said and went down on one knee, he closed his eyes and stuck his hand where the water was but felt only the soft grass of the field they were standing in. " A river that's only an illusion? Heh...That's some magic. Damn." Marshall gave an irritated growl and stood up and kept walking keeping his eyes closed, the illusion vanished behind them.

The sun had lowered considerably while they were stuck, the sky painted oranges and pinks and purples as twilight approached they stopped for the night in a cave. Luna made a fire, with some branches they gathered and some matches. Marshall sat near the fire and took out a pack that Gumball had made him, he dug through it and took out a red apple sinking his fangs into it and sucking the red out of it.

He tossed the shriveled apple into the fire where it crackled a bit and burned up filling the night air with the smell of roasted apples. Marshall gave a deep sigh and brought out his electric axe bass and strummed a few cords. He soon lost himself in the music and began to sing softly, he stared out the opening of the cave as the sky turned black and the stars came out. He floated up out of the cave and laid back in the air as he played.

Luna sat at the mouth of the cave as she listened to Marshall sing. The Vampire sang his heart out wishing that Gumball was here with him, oh how he missed his pink haired beloved, he had never been away from him for longer then two or three days when he would tour Aaaa playing his rock concerts, he was used to being able to come home to the warm loving embrace of his prince that now when a month had almost past the loneliness he felt became to much for him and he changed into his monstrous bat form and took out his frustration on near by trees and bushes, uprooting them and ripping them to shreds.

He screamed and screeched till he was nearly horse and when he could no longer uproot any trees or bushes he shrunk down to a smaller sized bat and Luna was there to catch him as he fluttered down into her arms. Luna held the little bat as he cried on her shoulder, she stroked and rub the soft fur on his back and head, she walked back inside the cave and laid near the fire still holding the little bat and whispered kind and encouraging words to him and he soon drifted off to a restless sleep, Luna herself slept lightly.

Back at the palace in the Candy Kingdom, Prince Bartholomew Gumball had gone through a similar tantrum, though he didn't shred anything, he did yell at poor peppermint maid as she went about her duties in tidying his bedroom. She was a good soul who knew that her Prince missed his Vampire rocker deeply and she shushed him as he apologized for yelling at her but he soon broke down into heart wrenching sobs.

He was already dressed for bed and hugged the t-shirt that Marshall had given him for his birthday, Marshall had started wearing it again so that it would absorb his scent, he left it for Gumball to sleep with so he wouldn't be so lonely. Gumball laid in bed under his covers with his nose pressed into the shirt, his sleep that night was the same as the night Marshall left. Restless and tears still fell from his eyes as he slept. That night the distanced lovers dreamed of each other and the day they would see each other again.


	6. Monster fighting and Bleeding bodies

The next morning found Luna and Marshall in the cave still asleep. Marshall groaned and nuzzle what he thought was a pillow but was in fact Luna's chest, his eyes snapped open and he floated up above her, his face bright red, Luna peeked open an eye and giggled sleepily.

"Good morning Marshall" She giggled more as she stretched her hands over her head and yawned. She stood up and bent backwards popping her back. She straightened up and smiled at him." Ready to go?"

Marshall tried to discreetly cross his legs. "Yeah, just...Just give me a sec..." He flew out of the cave his face still red, he came back after emptying his bladder. He found the shifter already in umbrella form waiting for him in the shade of a tree. He picked her up and flew off toward the castle."

Don't you ever have to take a leak?" He asked the umbrella girl, she laughed and said." No body has ever seen what a shifters true form looks like. I can tell you that we are...are..." She had to take a moment to find the right words." 'Born' with no external or internal genitals. Our bodies absorb water and pull the oxygen atoms into our blood making it a bright vibrant red and the hydrogen atoms go to our muscles and joints, it's the same for when we eat. Though we do defecate when our bowels fill up." Marshall shuddered a bit." Sorry I asked" Luna laughed softly.

" Shifters live a very long time because we never stay in one form for too long and it's always hard to tell a shifter from a normal everyday person or object. When we shift it's perfect and precise the only difference is that we can talk no matter the form we take. I'm actually older then I look but younger then my Master. I look like a twenty-five year old human but I'm actually 2,000 years old." Marshall's eyes widened."Holy shit, you're older then me! Damn, never thought I'd meet someone older then me...Well other then this dude we're going to see." he chuckled a bit at the rhythm. They flew on till near early evening, nothing eventful happened till a large clod of earth hit them and sent them off course into the bushes.

"What the fuck was that!? Hey you okay?" Luna sat up and shook her head, she had shifted once they neared the bushes."Yeah...I'm okay. What was that?" They heard a roar and the ground shook, a moment later the elemental Monster came into view and looked around for them.

Marshall's eyes burned bright crimson as he growled deeply and shifted into his large demon bat form." I've had all I can fucking stand of this shit! First the damn hail storm then the river and now this!? I want this damn journey over with! I miss my boyfriend, I miss Fionna and Cake and hell I even miss those damn candy people!" Marshall charged at the monster not caring that the sun was still up and was burning him, he punched and kicked the monster though it did little damage to it. He tore chunks of earth off but they just regenerated.

Marshall grew angrier by the second when the Monster wouldn't fall, but his wounds were slowing him down. Luna took action and grew to a height of twenty feet, the vampire had contained the fighting to a specific area, so the shifter bent forward and changed into a bridge to give Marshall shade to heal his wounds, though she wouldn't be able to keep it up for very long.

Luna was able from her position to get a good look at the monster and came up with a plan. She yelled out to Marshall." You have to put the fire out to beat it!" Marshall growled, he heard but didn't listen, the damage he'd taken from the sun already healed. Luna called out to him again but he refused to listen and she was running out of time though night was swiftly approaching.

Luna bit her lip and took deep breath then threw her voice so that it sounded like Gumball's "Marshall, love, you have to put it's fire out!" Marshall backed up and looked around frantically for his prince. "Gummy? Gummy where are you?! I know this form scares you but I can't fight this thing any other way!" Marshall dodged a punch and landed one of his own on the monsters head and saw some of the fire go out when it reached the monsters watery eyes, he grinned devilishly and kept up punching and pounding away at the monsters head. "That's it Marshall! You can do it babe! Just a little more!" That bit of encouragement gave Marshall the strength for one final punch to the head.

The fire went out due to it's watery eyes and it's earthen body turned to mud and fell apart, the wind it had for joints stopped swirling and the Monster became a pile of the ingredients that was used to make it, the magic on it was spent.

The moment the sky turned inky and purple Luna fell over on to her side and shifted back to her wolf girl form. She lay there panting and sweating from the effort it took to keep to so large a form. Marshall looked all around the area for his prince but couldn't find him, he called out but got no answer. He floated over to Luna as she stood up, she looked at him with a sad guilty look on her face.

" Marshall...he's not here...he never was..."Her voice was horse from yelling and it was almost a whisper, her ears drooped. It took Marshall awhile before he finally understood and he drew back his fist punched Luna in the face. He grabbed her by her shirt collar. "What the glob was that!? Do you have any fucking clue how much my heart aches for him!? I miss Gumball so damn much and what do you do? You trick me into thinking he's here! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Luna looked him in the eyes, her cheek bruising from the strength of his punch.

"You wouldn't listen...You let anger cloud your mind...I only did it so you wouldn't die..." Marshall growled and screamed in her face then let her drop to the ground not caring if she got hurt. " You know what. Fuck this journey, Fuck your damn master and FUCK YOU! I've had all I can take! I'm going to find this guy on my own, talk with him then go home and have a nice bubble bath with my Gummy!"

In all truth he wasn't mad at her not really, he was angry at himself for not listening and letting his emotions get the better of him yet again. He started walking in the direction they were headed. Luna called after him. "When you get to the fork in the road, take the straight path! Don't go right or left! Go straight!"

Marshall heard but was still seething at being deceived by someone he counted as a friend. Marshall was so deep in thought that when he came to the fork in the road he turned left instead of going straight. Luna was coming to the fork in the road when she heard Marshall scream. She changed to a vampire and flew to the left and found Marshall on the ground with a medium sized cactus spike sticking out of his shoulder.

When she got to him he had pulled it out and the wound started to bleed but didn't close up, she swooped down and picked him up in her arms and flew off but one of the cactus' shot a spike at her and it embedded itself in her back, she called out in pain and reached back and pulled it out and the wound bleed. She speed off toward the castle.

Kyle had seen it all in the mirror and used the shadows to get to his lab and fill two syringes with an antidote. He traveled the shadows to get to the foyer of the castle. Back with Luna, her speed was slowing down and blood now ran down her face from her eyes, nose and mouth, she coughed and spit blood out every few minutes.

Marshall suffered much the same way but he manged to ask."What the hell where those plants?" Luna was panting by now from the effort she was using to hold him and fly but the Castle came into view. " Those were poison pin cactus', their needles inject a poison into prey so that the prey bleeds out and then the plants drink the blood to stay alive." Marshall's eyes grew wide, extreme blood loss could kill a vampire, and he was getting weaker by the moment.

Luna didn't stop till she reached the doors of the castle and she landed and nearly fell to her knees but she stood strong, she set Marshall down and put his arm over her shoulder and walked him to the doors which opened when they got close enough. There in the foyer stood Kyle waiting for them with the antidote to the poison. Luna walked up to Kyle and let Marshall go, the vampire wobbled on his feet but managed to stay up.

His clothes were soaked in blood but Luna was worse, her clothes were soaked as well as her shoes and blood dripped from her hair onto the stone floor." H-Help him...*coughs up more blood*...Help him first...Please...Mast-" she gurgled out the last two letters then fell to her knees on the floor then onto her face and lay there motionless, blood started to pool out around her.

Kyle had already given Marshall his antidote and when the poison was gone from his system his body began to heal the rest of the damage the poison had caused. Clear tears fell from his eyes as he stared at the girl who could have left him to die but decided to save him. Kyle levitated her body off the floor and turned her over in mid-air so that she was now floating on her back. He saw that she had changed back to normal when the doors opened. Blood still ran from her pours as he injected the antidote into a vein on her arm. He waited. They waited.


	7. Back to life and Tea time

Luna's body was completely drenched in bright vibrant red blood as she floated in the air. Kyle bent down near her nose to see if she was breathing but no air meet his ear nor could he sense her heartbeat. He straightened his back and took out a silk lined handkerchief and wiped the blood off her face then snapped his fingers and the bloodied handkerchief vanished from his hand and ended up on the table in his lab.

Kyle ran the back of his hand over her cheek gently and looked at Marshall. "I'm so sorry dear boy but I'm afraid I was too late to save her." Kyle's eyes misted and a few tears fell, Marshall however was sobbing though he didn't wail or scream, his head in his hands. Kyle walked over and placed a hand gently on the younger vampires shoulder.

"Come with me child and we will clean her up and she shall lay to rest here in the tombs under this castle." Kyle's voice was kind and smooth like silk and Marshall gave a nod of his head and followed after the other Vampire who was keeping the shifter girl afloat in front of him. They passed by many other doors before Kyle opened a door that led to a room not unlike an autopsy room in a hospital.

Kyle didn't need a lot of servants to clean and care for the castle simply because he could just cast a duplication spell and make multiple copies of one person. In all the castle had four residents-Kyle, the Master of the castle, Luna his friend and willing servant, Damian, who was part cat and was immortal so not even blood loss could kill him, who's blood was more human then cat, was Kyle's blood donor and Miranda who was a part time nurse and full time doctor before the Mushroom war and stayed as such after it, she was knowledgeable of all species bodies and organs and was certified to preform an autopsy on any and all living beings whether human or animal or a mix of both, magical or non-magical.

Miranda gave a soft smile as her Master entered but as soon as she saw the bloody body of Luna she placed a hand to her mouth and silently wept, for the shifter had been a great friend to her, Damian came over and hugged Miranda, his cat ears lowered; he had also been a good friend to Luna. Kyle laid her body on an open table and looked at Miranda.

"Take a moment to compose yourself dear girl then I would like you to clean her body and dress her in clean clothes so that we may put her to rest in the tombs." He smiled sadly at Miranda who nodded and after a moment broke away from Damian's gentle hold and went over to a sink and tuned on the water. A hose was attached to the faucet of the sink and at the other end a shower head was attached.

Miranda squeezed a small trigger under the shower head and water sprayed out gently on the body like rain. She had to rinse the blood from Luna's body before she could take her clothes off, all the run off gathered in a tub under the table and flowed out through a pipe into the drain in the floor which led out of the castle to the garden out behind it.

She carefully washed the shifters face and hair till the run off was no longer pink-Kyle had stayed to watch Miranda clean his dear friends body.- She made sure to get her pants and shoes and tail. Miranda released the trigger and the water stopped flowing, going to the sink she turned it off and put the hose up. Walking back she carefully undressed Luna and put her wet and still bloody clothes in a basket to be dealt with later.

She took a clean towel from a shelf near the sink and quickly dried Luna off. Kyle kept his head bowed and his eyes closed and Marshall kept his eyes on her face, to him it looked like she was just sleeping. Miranda brought over a white bed sheet and covered Luna up with it. She then left go get fresh clothes from the girls room.

Kyle looked up and over at Damian."When he is ready will you please bring him to my main sitting room?" Damian gave a 'yes sir', Kyle nodded and turned to leave but was stopped by a small tug of his clothing. He looked back and his eyes shone brightly as he looked back at the girl who had a hold of him. Luna let go of him and fixed the sheet so that it wrapped around her like a towel and got off the table with a groan and walked over to him and bowed, she straightened up and smiled at him.

Kyle lifted his hand and gave her a gentle smack on the back of the head then hugged her to him, she hugged him back tail wagging happily. "Dear child don't ever scare me like that again do you understand me?" He gave her a stern look but his voice was gentle. " I apologize Master Kyle, I shall be more careful in the future."She nuzzled his chest gently then pulled back.

Luna walk over to Marshall and hugged him, the vampire was shocked speechless but hugged her back tightly. A smile played at Kyle's lips and he left, on the way to the main sitting room he met Miranda and told her the good news about Luna then left her and entered the sitting room. Miranda ran the rest of the way back to the autopsy room and upon seeing Luna she ran over and hugged the wolf girl tightly and began chastising her for scaring everyone and gave her the clean clothes.

As she left to change, Miranda and Damian introduced themselves to Marshall and told him a little bit about what they did around the castle and that Luna would be alright once she got around to making tea for him and Master Kyle. When Luna came back fully clothed in similar outfit to the one she wore at the start, Marshall hugged her again and apologized for the first time in his undead life to someone other then Fionna or his beloved prince Gumball.

Luna hugged him back and together with Damian they left the autopsy room and walked down the corridors to the sitting room, Luna left them to head to the kitchen to make tea for the two vampires. Damian knocked on the door to the sitting room and opened the door when Kyle told them to come in. Marshall walked in and looked around.

Two high backed chairs sat facing each other in front of a roaring fire in a stone fireplace, up on the mantle were various pictures of times long gone some as far back as to when the first camera was invented as well as what looked like a stuffed toy snail. A bookcase filled with all kinds of different tomes and books set against the back wall near a window that stretched from the floor to the ceiling.

Behind the chair opposite the one Kyle sat in were glass cases on podiums containing beautifully crafted jewelry, Marshall recognized a few of them as being from the Rococo period. He looked back at Kyle who gestured for him to have a seat then remembered that the vampires clothes were still bloody, as he was about to say something there came a knock on the door and after a second Luna opened the door and walked in pushing a cart upon which sat a decorated tea cup and one that was a all red plus saucers, a beautiful tea pot decorated with bright red roses and lilies as well as a stack of folded clothes. The two Vampires smiled at her. Luna picked up the stack of clothes as well as a woven basket, she walked over to Marshall.

"I got these clothes out of your pack. You can put your bloody ones in the basket, I put a spell on your clean clothes so that they would clean the blood from your body when you put them on." Marshall gladly took the clothes and leaned down and kissed Luna's wolf ear, she giggled and her ear twitched. Marshall walked behind the high backed chair and stripped off this bloody clothes and put them in the basket then got dressed in the clean clothes all the blood on his body vanished as the magic went to work, even on his hair, he had to leave his shoes and socks in the basket but he walked back out fully clothed and clean. He thanked Luna as she took the basket and set it outside the door.

She walked back and picked up the saucer with the decorated tea cup and turned the cup right-side up and placed it on the saucer, picking up the tea pot she tipped it and out poured a dark liquid and the bittersweet tang of blood filled the air, once it was nearly full she handed the saucer to Kyle who took it and thanked her, he crossed his left leg over his right as he sipped from his cup.

Luna picked up the red tea cup and saucer, after setting the tea pot down on the cart and brought them over to Marshall, his cup already filled but with a soothing aroma of Chamomile tea. Marshall had told her one night on their adventure that he liked the taste and could stomach it without any problems.

He took the saucer and cup and sat in the opposite chair facing Kyle, he thanked Luna again and she nodded and walked back over to Kyle who told her to leave the tea pot and that she could return to her room to rest. She bowed and set the tea pot on a small round table near Kyle's chair and left the room taking the cart with her. Marshall first sucked the color from the cup then realized what he had done and apologized to Kyle who dismissed the apology saying that he didn't like that choice of red for that particular cup. The two sat silently sipping from their cups, waiting for the right moment to break the silence.


	8. A snail and Talks with a mirror

Marshall sat the that chair deep in thought. He looked around the room several times and opened his mouth, as if to ask a question but would close it a moment later. The young Vampire had so many questions that he didn't know where to begin.

His eyes kept going back to the snail up on the mantle, Kyle followed his eyes and gave a sly grin which he hid behind his tea cup as he drank from it. Kyle lifted his index finger on his left hand which was in his lap and made the snail puppet turn slightly to look at Marshall who was staring into the fire light. Both Vampires had set there tea cups down. Kyle smirked when Marshall once again looked at the snail puppet.

" What are you looking at you bastard?" Marshall's eyes widened when he heard that voice then he glared at the snail. "Hey! Fuck you, you...You...tsh whatever." Marshall was still slightly upset by the trick Luna had played on him, he crossed his arms, huffed and turned his head away. Kyle looked at the snail puppet and turned it back to it's original position then looked at Marshall.

" Is something bothering you dear child?" Marshall uncrossed his arms and slumped in the chair slightly, he muttered."I'm not a child..." Then he took a deep breath and stated."Luna played a similar trick on me before we got here and I've had enough. I'm glad she brought me here to see you but now I just want to go home. I miss Prince Gumball, he's my boyfriend and I'm starting to forget what he sounds and smells like and...and..." Marshall bent forward and put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands to hide that he was near breaking down again.

His shoulders shook with his quiet sobs. Kyle could feel the despair and loneliness that flowed off the Vampire in waves and his undead heart ached for him in complete understanding. Kyle stood up from his chair and moved over to Marshall and placed a hand gently on his head petting his soft hair sending out a calming spell that washed over the hurting Vampire. Marshall looked up at Kyle and saw the same despair and loneliness in the others eyes only it went much deeper then his own.

"Come with me."

Kyle gave him a sad kind smile and walked to the door and opened it, waiting. Marshall stared at him for a moment then got up and followed after the older Vampire. As they walked Marshall finally took notice of the others clothing; he'd seen these clothes before in a museum. When the Mushroom war ended he had met a woman named Simone and she had taken him in and cared for him. Simone had taken him to a broken and ruined museum where he saw clothing from all periods of time. Today Kyle had chosen to wear a gown made from a mixture of black brocade and black velvet with a long train in the back, there were several dozens of black beads in beautiful weave patterns all over the gown with pyramid spikes dotted here and there.

All in all an elegant outfit befitting a man of his status. Marshall smiled slightly, being in the presence of such a regal man made him remember his father when his dad was alive. Kyle walked down the corridors and passed the foyer where he stopped a moment to watch as Luna and Miranda danced around as they cleaned up the blood that was still on the floor. Marshall and Kyle chuckled softly as they watched then moved on.

Kyle stopped at a door on his right and opened it walking in, Marshall followed after him. The Older Vampire walked over to the full length mirror and waved his hand over it. The image that appeared was of the Candy Kingdom and more specifically Prince Gumballs bedroom. The prince could be seen pacing his room, his hair and clothes looked rumpled like he hadn't slept the night before.

Marshall rushed over and looked in the mirror. "G-Gummy?" He looked at Kyle. " Can he hear me? See me? Can you teach me how to do that?" Marshall looked like he was about to cry again. Kyle smiled and ran his hand over the glass once more." Speak to him now dear boy and he will hear you. If he is near any reflective surface he will be able to see you as well.

I can give you the spell to study if you wish to use this type of magic as well." Marshall grimaced. " Study? blegh." Kyle moved to sit in a chair behind a desk, he opened a drawer and took out a black Victorian cigarette holder and one of his favorite cigarettes lighting the end and reclining in the chair. Marshall swallowed his throat seemed blocked by all the emotion he was holding back.

He stared at Gumball for a moment longer then spoke. "Gummy...". Back at the Candy Kingdom, in the princes' room, Gumball paced back and forth his clothes and hair rumpled from tossing and turning the night before. He missed Marshall dearly and could focus on nothing else till his Vampire was back in his arms. He was about to throw a temper tantrum till he heard the familiar voice of his beloved, he whirled around and looked everywhere but couldn't find his lover.

He opened the doors to his balcony and looked out but the sun was shining and Marshall wasn't there. The prince heaved a deep sad sigh and walked back inside and closed the balcony doors and it was then that he saw his beloved in the reflection of the glass.

He locked the balcony doors and leaned against the glass as if he could reach through and embrace his love."Marshall! Oh Glob how I've missed you Love!" Happy tears fell from his eyes. Marshall shed happy tears of his own as he carefully wrapped his arms around the mirror.

"Glob babe I miss you so fucking much! I made it here somewhat safely...You know how I am, always getting in trouble and causing mischief." Marshall chuckled as did Prince Gumball." You haven't changed babe. Are you alright? How is that shifter girl, Luna? What's the castle like?" Marshall laughed happily at all the questions. "Easy babe, I'm alright I promise. Luna saved my life. I owe her so much. She doing alright. This castle is amazing Bubbs I wish you could see it, it's exactly like the old stories. Kyle is the Master of this castle and he's been nothing but kind to me, he's going to give me a spell that will let me talk to you just like I'm doing now! So it won't matter how far I am from you I'll still be able to see and talk to you!" Gumball laughed and clapped his hands in to show how happy he was.

" Marshall, I love you so much. I can't wait for you come home and tell all about your journey. I miss you so much my love that I haven't been able to sleep at all." Gumball sighed sadly as he stared at his lover. Marshall gave a sad smile and admitted to not being able to sleep either. The two boys talked for an hour before Peppermint maid came to get Gumball cleaned up for a diplomatic meeting with the Flame Prince.

They said a teary good bye and blew a kiss to each other. Marshall's heart felt lighter then it had been since he started this journey, seeing his Prince had lifted his spirits considerably. He look over at Kyle who had been writing while the two talked. The Older Vampire looked up and took the cigarette holder from between his lips and blew out a cloud of sweet smelling smoke.

"Thank you. I didn't know I needed that as badly as I did." Kyle smiled." You are very welcome child." "Forgive me for asking this but...How old are you? I know those clothes date back pretty far but just how old are you?" Marshall hadn't meant the question to sound the way it did but Kyle just chuckled lightly and answered." I'm well over 4, 000 years old. I've seen things that deeply saddened my heart and made me grow cold to the world."

Kyle's brow furrowed and he lowered his eyes to the polished wood of the desk.

" But a little shifter came in to my life and made my dark world seem just a little bit brighter."

The smile that graced his elegant face reached his eyes and made them shine with a bright light. The smile that grew on Marshall's face showed that he understood what the other Vampire was saying. With that the two left the room after Kyle returned the mirrors reflective surface to normal.

Kyle gave Marshall a tour of the castle and it's grounds and they were joined by Luna who followed behind her Master in case he had need of her. That night Kyle, Marshall, Damian, Miranda and Luna all sat down to eat dinner together. At the end of the meal, Marshall was given a room next to Luna's and he slept peacefully that night dreaming happy dreams about a Candy Kingdom and his beloved Prince Gumball, who back in his room after a warm bath and being well fed, lay down to sleep in his bed and dreamed of his Vampire lover. Gumball slept soundly and peacefully that night.


	9. A somber moment and a Joyful reunion

Marshall awoke the next morning to a knocking on his door, he groaned and rolled over but woke up when he smelled food. Luna opened the door and pushed a cart into his room that had a large plate on it. On the plate was an assortment of red foods. Luna took the plate and set it on Marshall's lap. "Enjoy your breakfast." She smiled at him and turned to leave when he called out to her.

" Wait. Why are you still so nice to me after I not only nearly killed you, but I punched you and yelled at you and flipped you off. Why are you still...Here?"

He could not for the undead life of him figure out why she didn't just give up on him, like so many others had. She walked back to him and kissed his head, causing him to blush a little.

"You're my friend and I don't abandon my friends. As I said to you when we first met. Sometime we all need to be shown a little kindness." She smiled and went back to her cart. "You can leave the plate on the nightstand and I'll get it later."

With that she turned the cart around and went to serve Kyle his breakfast. Marshall sat there for some time just staring at all the food on his plate, then picked up an apple and sucked the red from it. When Luna knocked on Kyle's door it swung open and the room was empty. She stepped into the room and breathed in deeply. When she had his scent she followed it after putting his breakfast back in the kitchen.

The scent trail lead to a door at the end of the west corridor and she opened it and walked down the steps into complete darkness. The stairs wound down in a spiral to a deep dark and dank dungeon, Kyles scent wafted through the dungeon and Luna followed it till she came to another door at the very end. She paused, her hand raised to knock instead she placed her hand on the door then turned and left the way she came, leaving her Master to his thoughts in the tombs.

Down in the tombs Kyle stood by a clear crystal lidded coffin-which contained a gel that he created that would keep a body from decomposing-looking down on the body of an elderly man that in his youth had caught Kyle's eye and lit his heart on fire. The man in the gel was named David and he had been good friends with Kyle-who fell in love with with-, David never gave up on Kyle or abandoned him when he was turned.

Kyle loved him deeply but he had seen David grow up and get married and have children. Kyle was happy for his friend but his deep and true love for the other never died even after David passed away. Kyle's heart ached for his lost love and he hoped that Marshall would never have to suffer as he did. He ran a hand gently over the crystal lid, lost deep in thought, he only stopped and lifted his hand when he sensed the shifters presence, he turned and walked back to the door and opened it, walking out he closed the door behind him, he found Luna waiting for him, ears drooped.

He sighed and walked over to her and hugged her. Luna hugged him back and rubbed his back, he let her go and petted her head. "Your breakfast is ready Master Kyle." The shifters voice was somber as she moved to let her Master pass by, she followed him back through the dungeon and up the stairs. "Will you bring it to my bedroom my dear?" He continued to walk to his room as he heard her reply. "Yes, of course Master Kyle."

While Luna went to the kitchen, Kyle had entered his room and shut the door. The King of the Vampires room was decorated with beautiful hand carved furniture. There was a marble fireplace set in the left wall and on the mantle sat several picture of his highness, each taken from a different period of time. In the far left corner near the four poster bed was an ornate vanity table with a beautiful mirror set in carved cherry wood.

A wardrobe in the top left corner near the doors, one of it's doors was left open and a full length mirror was seen on the inside of the door. A chandelier hung from the ceiling with six electric lights-the only electricity in the castle was in the Master bedroom- that bathed the room in a warm pale yellow light. Kyle strode over to the mantle and picked up a picture frame, in the picture stood Kyle holding a parasol and though there wasn't a smile on his face you could see one in his eyes; next to him was a man in his mid twenty's with hair the color of sun dried earth, a smile graced this young mans features as his picture was taken with his friend. The young man was named David.

He and Kyle had spent the day at a world fair, enjoying the sights and sounds. David had paid for the picture and was quite surprised to find his Vampire friend showed up in the photo, he had given it to Kyle as a way to remember him when he went off to college. Kyle held the picture to his chest and took in a shaking breath-going down to the tombs deepened his despair and loneliness that he wished would end- "David...Why..." Kyle was snapped out of his thoughts by a soft knocking on the door, he replaced the picture and went and opened the door, Luna walked in carrying a tray with a tea cup, saucer and small teapot filled with blood.

Luna turned the tea cup over and carefully poured the blood into the cup, she set the teapot down and gave the cup and saucer to Kyle. She moved and set the tray down on a table on the right side of the room by the door. Kyle sighed deeply and went over and sat on the bed as he drank slowly.

Luna began cleaning and tidying up the room. She straightened up his wardrobe, put the dirty clothes in a hamper and set the hamper outside the door. She came back in and walked to the vanity, putting any left out jewelery into a box carved to look like a vampire bat. She straightened the pillows on the bed then the bed clothes when Kyle moved to set his teacup down on the tray.

She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked at her and gave her a sad smile. "Thank you my dear friend." Luna smiled at him and reached up and wiped away the tears that escaped. "You're welcome my dear friend." She excused herself after giving him one last hug and took the hamper to the laundry room.

After doing laundry, she went to the library and picked up a book of spells and began studying. Sometime in the late afternoon Marshall could be found wondering the garden, scaring and playing tricks on any monsters that tried to ruin it. Growing board once more he wondered back into the castle and found Luna in the library sitting at a table her nose in a worn out spell book.

He floated over to her and looked at the spell she was currently reading. "Isn't that necromancy? Who do you want to bring back from the dead?" She marked her place and wrote some notes on some parchment paper with a quill pen. "It's not really necromancy. Necromancy brings back the dead without their souls. This spell brings back a person's soul as long as the soul still has unfinished business. If they don't then the spell won't work but for my Master's sake I hope it does." The vampire raised an eyebrow.

"Are there any story books here?" Luna smiled and got up and stretched then showed Marshall to a large bookshelf at the back of the room that was filled till the shelf boards sagged with story books. Marshall hugged her in thanks then picked up the first book he found then began to read.

That evening around six o clock, the residents of the castle gathered in the foyer to say good bye to Marshall who had learned quite a bit from the books in the library as well as from Kyle. Though Marshall was the one leaving he took out his electric axe bass and played a rock song for them all. Kyle said he would keep in touch with Marshall. The older Vampire walked over to the stone wall and spoke a few words then ran his hand over it creating a portal that led directly to the Candy Kingdom palace.

More specifically the balcony to Gumball's room. Marshall saw this and his eyes widened, he hugged Luna one last time said good bye to Kyle and Damian and Miranda then zipped through the portal, opened the balcony doors and was lucky to find Gumball in his room. Marshall flew fast and ran right into Gumball knocking him over. Gumball let out a surprised gasp and gripped Marshall tightly and kissed him deeply, Marshall kissed back just as deeply and Kyle closed the portal on the lovers and sent everyone back to what they were supposed to be doing.


	10. Epilogue

On the evening that Marshall returned to the Candy Kingdom, the vampire and his pink haired lover never let go of each other. The kiss was passionate and clothes were soon shed and tossed away.

They lay on Gumball's bed and just held and nuzzled and cuddle, legs tangled and fingers intertwined. They only wanted to be close to each other, to melt together in a way that wasn't sexual. Kisses were exchanged and scents were breathed in deeply.

For several days after, Marshall never left his princes side and even helped him with his experiments. They got close to making a formula that would turn the Vampire human but it didn't hold together though they kept trying. Marshall even took it upon himself to be a little kinder to the Candy people even though they still turned their noses up at him they couldn't deny that their Monarch was happier and more at peace with his Vampire lover back.

A month had passed and life at Kyle's castle was more gloomy and dark then before. Kyle wouldn't let Damian or Miranda get close to him out of fear that he'd do something he'd regret. The anniversary of Davids death was coming up and that was the reason the air in the castle was so tense and thick. Only Luna approached Kyle during this time.

On the day of David's death, Kyle moved through the shadows to the tombs and looked upon the face of his only love, his dead heart ached with loneliness for the other. This is how Luna found him, staring at the man the he still loved deeply to this day. She walked up to him, ears lowered and sighed deeply before asking." Master, will you please make two copies of me?" Kyle raised a hand and snapped his fingers and the air shimmered for a moment then two perfect-in every way-copies of Luna stood next to the original.

Without uttering a word one clone shifted into a table and the other waited. The original Luna walked up to the coffin and uttered a spell, blue light emanating from her fingertips. She placed her hand on the lid right over Davids head and the spell pulled all his memories from the corpses brain into the light emanating from her fingertips. She saw flashes of David's life as she did this, she began to sweat but once it was done she walked over to the still standing clone and pressed her glowing fingertips to the clones forehead and transferred all those memories into it's brain.

Kyle hadn't just stood by and watched he had asked her why she was doing this and what the purpose was and became irritated when he got no answer, the shifter was concentrating after all. With that task done, the clone took a moment then shifted into a mid-twenties year old David. This was a perfect David inside and out, the clone had all of David's memories but not his soul, Luna hoped that the next spell she used worked because if it didn't the backlash would kill her and undo everything that had already been done.

"What are you doing child?! Answer me now!" Kyle couldn't stand her silence any longer, he felt as if she was taunting him with the person he wanted most but could never have. Luna finally looked at her Master as the clone moved to lay on the table.

"I'm trying and hoping to end your loneliness. If this doesn't work then I apologize as well as say good bye. If this next spell doesn't work, I'll die."

The Vampires eyes widened, "What!? I've already lost one friend whom I love, I'll lose myself to the darkness if I lose you too!" She smiled though there was fear in her eyes." Then pray that this works. Master Kyle."

The shifter walked over to the clone and placed one of her hands on it's head and the other on it's chest then invoked the spell she had been studying the day Marshall visited her in the library. The temperature dropped several degrees and Luna was panting with the effort of trying to remove the clone's soul and call David's soul into the body on the table, her ears twitched and she ground her teeth to keep from screaming out in pain.

After several minutes the clone's soul was lifted out of the body as a bright white light, it floated around the room for a moment then floated into the original Luna's body. The shifters legs nearly gave out but she stood firm. Her breath was ragged and shallow and dread filled her to the core and she was close to giving up until she saw a bright white light float down in front of her, she knew it was David's soul, the soul of the man Kyle loved so dearly.

She directed it with the rest of the spell and the little ball of light floated down into David's forehead. The effect was instantaneous, David started breathing and his heart began to pump blood all throughout his body. Luna stepped back once the spell was complete and fell on her butt, she sat there on the floor, hair dripping with sweat and trying to catch her breath.

The spell had worked. There was one memory that Luna noticed that stood out from the others, David had loved Kyle just as deeply but was afraid of what society would think and do to Kyle and had kept his feelings a secret. The only thing that carried over from once being Luna's clone was that he wouldn't age, he would remain in his mid-twenties for eternity just like the Vampire he loved so dearly.

Kyle first helped Luna to stand then walked over to the man who lay on the table. Kyle reached out his hand and placed it gently on David's cheek, feeling how warm he was as well as sensing a strong steady heartbeat. At the touch David awoke and looked around the tombs before his brown eye's gazed upon Kyle's face. He smiled warmly and sat up on the table.

"Hey. It's been way too long Kyle. Sorry for leaving you like I did."

Tears streamed from the Vampires eyes as he looked through David's own and saw that the soul really was his, he hugged David tightly and the other didn't hesitate to hug back just as tightly. David never let go of Kyle but moved off the table and hugged the other as close to himself as he could. Several hours later found the two in Kyle's bedroom.

David explained that he had really loved Kyle all those years ago but had kept it secret because he didn't want his dear friend to be hurt. David poured out his heart to Kyle and told him that he did love the woman he married but it was nothing like what he had felt for the King of Vampires. David had done what society wanted and expected of him.

Kyle was hesitant at first but leaned in and gently kissed David on the lips, the other smiled and kissed back, putting all his love into that one kiss. David was nervous though and they never got passed kissing and holding each other, Kyle had waited for centuries for that kiss and he told David he could wait a little longer for the next step. After several months David became accustomed to life in the Castle with his Vampire lover. Luna and the others were always there if he needed help or had questions.

Kyle removed the spell that kept the dark clouds blocking the sun so David could enjoy the sunlight again. Luna was always there as an umbrella when Kyle would join David in the sunlight. Kyle was no longer lonely now that David was back in his life. The King of Vampires finally felt at peace. The two did work their way to the next step and the nights that followed after were very noisy, the others wore ear plugs till Luna put a silencing spell on Kyle's room and David's too. The air in the castle was much lighter and brighter from that day on, for eternity. So ends the journey for one vampire and the beginning of a new life for the King of the Vampires.


End file.
